


Tasteful Nudity

by Raktajinhoe



Series: Artistic Intent [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, It's really just porn, adding tags as I update, holorecordings, it's gay folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raktajinhoe/pseuds/Raktajinhoe
Summary: Seven gets Kathryn naked. For art, of course.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Artistic Intent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Tasteful Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn and Seven film themselves as they go at it.  
> I have no excuse for taking a year and a half to write the smut sequel to artistic intent, but here's the first chapter.

Seven was waiting in Kathryn’s quarters when she finally got off duty and made her way to them, nursing a mild headache and still finishing her last cup of coffee of the day. The Federation had officially cured headaches, Kathryn knew, but she wasn’t willing to go to sickbay over something this minor, not if it meant the doctor hounding her to get more sleep or relax more often.

Seven was waiting quietly on her bed, gripping a holographic imager in her lap, tightly enough that Kathryn worried the ex-drone would warp it—though of course her control was as excellent as ever, just like her rigid posture, and her untouched skin, and her let-down golden hair, and…

Kathryn downed the last of her coffee, placing the cup into the replicator and dematerializing it. Seven looked up at her, and Kathryn met her gaze warmly, smiling without a trace of the tiredness she felt—though it was quickly fading in the presence of this beauty.

Seven blinked, then smiled back—fully, in the way that Kathryn knew required much practice. It had clearly paid off, however, as the woman’s face lit up in ways Kathryn hadn’t been able to imagine even a few months earlier. She had always appreciated the little ways Seven’s face changed, but Seven had wanted other people to appreciate her feelings as well, and Kathryn could hardly fault her for it—especially with a smile like that. Other expressions were slower-going, but she’d long since gotten used to the ex-drone’s unique ways of showing her feelings.

“Kathryn, you are twenty-three and a half minutes late.” Seven said, and while the statement would have been rude coming from anyone else, Kathryn suspected it was one of concern.  
“Sorry, Seven.”

Kathryn tapped at the wall panel next to her door, locking it with a bit of additional security, and then went to sit with Seven on the bed, facing her. Her hand grasped Seven’s of its own accord, and squeezed lightly, while her other pressed against her own forehead.

“Lost track of time,” she sighed, leaning against the ex-drone, and Seven’s tight posture faltered a bit as the woman adjusted, until she finally gave up and let her back touch the wall. They shared a few kisses, though Seven was a bit hesitant.

“You seem nervous.” Kathryn said, and Seven looked at her for a long moment before nodding slightly.

“I know we planned on recording tonight, but it’s alright if you want to do something else.” Kathryn said, and Seven shook her head quickly.

“No, Kathryn. I have received sufficient practice, and this anxiety is irrelevant.” Seven said, firmly, and Kathryn felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of all of their ‘practice.’

Seven had been very thorough and earnest in her studies, and that had led them to this point. Though over time Kathryn and Seven had slowly moved away from calling their liaisons artistic research, Seven had still indicated a desire to illustrate them together, and… well, erotically so.

Kathryn had posed for nude sketching for Seven already, but this was something entirely different, and Seven wanted to film multiple angles—meaning she had to spend some of her many replicator rations on a few holographic imagers, set up around the bedroom.

“Well, alright. If you want to stop, though, just let me know. This isn’t time sensitive.” Kathryn offers, and Seven nods.

“Of course, Kathryn. I am not in the habit of doing things I do not want to.” Seven said, earning a chuckle.

“Alright, then.” Kathryn said, standing up and removing her uniform jacket, slowly and carefully, before placing it in the replicator. Seven placed the imager on the bedside table and began to strip.

“Begin recording.” Kathryn said, and the imagers around the room whizzed on, tiny red lights blinking on. She took off her pips, putting them on the table, and looked at Seven, who was already nearly naked. 

Seven gazed up at her with heavy-lidded needy eyes, and Kathryn smiled.

“Touch yourself while I get ready,” she ordered, voice deepening, and Seven’s implant quirked up. She tilted her head and opened her mouth, probably to ask a question.

“Something for me to watch, too.” Kathryn said, and Seven’s lips stayed parted, cheeks reddening.

“Oh,” she said, and kicked the last of her suit off, revealing her cybernetic form, then began touching herself delicately with her metal-tipped fingers.

That sent a flash of heat to Kathryn’s crotch, and she hurried to remove her suddenly too-hot turtleneck, leaving only her pants and undershirt.

“Good. Keep going. You look so pretty.” Kathryn whispered, and Seven nodded, letting out as gasp of air as she increased the speed of her ministrations.

“Been imagining this all day, Seven,” Kathryn said huskily, climbing onto the bed and beginning to kiss Seven’s exposed neck. The ex-drone moaned, quietly, and Kathryn sat next to her, one arm reaching down to grasp Seven’s gorgeous breasts, one at a time, as the other held her up.

“I—I have been thinking about this as well,” Seven admitted, “It was… distracting.”

“Oh?” Kathryn said, nipping lightly at the woman’s delicate neck. She gathered one of Seven’s pebbling nipples between her fingers, teasing it.

“And what was so distracting about it?"

Seven gulped slightly, her neck bobbing, and Kathryn kissed upwards, trailing towards her beautiful lips, giving her time to respond. Her hand massaged Seven’s breasts, moving back and forth between them as the ex-drone’s chest trembled under her. Seven moaned breathily, and Kathryn covered her mouth with her own, kissing her fiercely. Seven responded in turn, and Kathryn heard her masturbation become almost feverish.

They parted, and Seven took a deep breath.

“The thought of us—of you touching me—recorded was…” She trailed off, lips moving with no words coming out as Kathryn worried one between her teeth. Kathryn pulled away, kissing down her jaw and back to her neck.

“I take it your reasons for filming us weren’t purely artistic.” Kathryn teased, biting down lightly and earning herself a cry of pleasure.

“O-of course not, Kathryn,” Seven began, only to pause as Kathryn’s hand moved from her breasts, lower and lower, stopping only on reaching the bottom of Seven’s metal-banded abdomen.

“No? Does knowing we’re being recorded turn you on? Or did you just want to see us fuck from multiple angles?”

Seven gasped as Kathryn’s hand brushed against her frantic hand, pushing against it—providing pressure against her.

“Please—please touch me.” Seven said, and Kathryn chuckled lightly against her neck, before humming.

“You’d like that?”

“Please, Kathryn. I—I don’t think I can climax without your touch. Not with you so close.” Seven said, the measure of control in her voice shattering to reveal desperation. Kathryn grinned, quickly moving to kiss her on her pouting lips. The statement was likely true—Seven had expressed difficulty with making herself orgasm in the past—for reasons that were unclear to her lover.

“Of course, darling.” Kathryn said, slipping her hand past Seven’s to begin touching her with measured skill, bringing her quickly to the brink of orgasm, eliciting quiet moans and little gasps of pleasure.  
“I am going to climax.” Seven warned her, and Kathryn laughed.

“Of course. Resisting me is futile.” Kathryn joked, increasing her pace slightly until Seven began to tremble and shake. She continued to touch Seven through the woman’s tremors, pushing her higher and higher until she cried out, and Kathryn let up.

“You make the most beautiful noises.” Kathryn said, kissing Seven’s ear as the former drone practically collapsed on her.

“Thank you, Kathryn. Will you remove your clothing now?”

Kathryn chuckled, kissing Seven once more before slowly standing up. Seven had asked to her strip slowly, for future drawings, and she figured that after Seven put on such a show, she would oblige her.  
Kathryn slowly drew her undershirt up over her head, tossing it aside in a fluid movement that allowed her to show off the muscles in her shoulders and arms. She looked up and saw Seven’s eyes were on her—particularly on her breasts, held up by a lacy red bra.

Kathryn had chosen it specifically for this—most of her underwear was completely utilitarian, though the ones she wore now were certainly not impractical, just sexier.

She caught Seven’s eyes, and watched her as she unhooked the bra and sensually slipped it off, revealing her breasts sporting well-hardened nipples.

Seven licked her lips, seemingly unconsciously, and Kathryn winked at her.

“Like what you see?” Kathryn asked, tone sultry, and Seven nodded quickly.

“Yes, Kathryn. Please continue.” She said, eagerly and without tact, and Kathryn laughed.

“Alright,” she said, slipping her hands down to her pants and pulling them down slightly, to reveal the patch of hair above her crotch, and then lacy panties that matched her bra. Panties which were very much wet, though they did a good job of concealing it.

She tugged the pants the rest of the way off, and then slipped her fingers between the bands of her panties, pulling them down slightly. Seven watched her attentively, and Kathryn noticed her cybernetic hand moving from her side towards her crotch once more.

Kathryn pulled her panties down, letting them fall before stepping out of them in all her glory.

“You are… most aesthetically pleasing, Kathryn.” Seven said, and Kathryn smiled cheekily.

“I know.” Kathryn said, getting back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Worry not, chapter 2 will cover where we left off, and a fair bit more than that.


End file.
